


Literature Lesson - England/Reader

by BethLovesNoodles



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLovesNoodles/pseuds/BethLovesNoodles
Summary: You have to do an assignment but end up procrastinating in class.





	

“’T was the night before Christmas – blah, blah, blah – three lame ghosts – blah, blah – Scrooge lives happily ever after. And that’s my retelling of ‘A Christmas Carol’!”  
“Miss ________, please go and sit down…”  
Well done, even the teacher was embarrassed at that – how’d she even remotely believe it would pass? She didn’t know. Like, at all. Just sit down, like sir said.  
“Congrats, you made me nervous, I might not be able to top that.” Sarcasm was the only thing forming Arthur’s words. “Or maybe I’m nervous that you’re even in my set.”  
“Oh, shut your mouth, eyebrows!” An attention seeking cough was heard from the teacher’s desk, “Oh, err, sorry sir.”  
_____ just sank in her seat and pouted, crossing her arms in an exasperated way. Arthur started the whisper conversation. “Cheer up, Love – you’ll get a good mark. You always do!”  
“Hey, I suppose. I bet Ber’ll be next then you’ll be up right after Heracles…”  
Artie gave her one of his classic ‘Never thought of that’ looks.  
“Really? It would make scene considering Berwald is right after you in the register and Mr. Catman right is before me.”  
“This has nothing to do with the register, though.” She where utterly clueless  
“We’re going in register order, for God’s sake, ______!” Artie, she thought, had mastered whisper yelling by now. All these classroom conversations payed off.  
“Ooooh~ that makes scene…Is Allister before you? I heard he’s in your form and you both have names starting in ‘A’.”  
“Go to the next letter then.”  
“Uhh, yours is ‘r’, right?” Arthur confirmed the thought with a hum. She leant back in your chair in thought, clasping the edge of the table for grip. “Allie’s is an, ummm, help me out here!” The girl turned to see if Arthur would let on but he was concentrated on the front. “Arthur?...Artie?...Iggy?...Bro, why aren’t you answering?” He only winded his eyes in response, a prompt to look forward. She turned to see an angry looking Literature teacher and a class of silent students.  
“Miss. ________, I suggest you stop messing around and distracting Mr. Kirkland before you have a more severe punishment.”  
“More severe?” She muttered under her breath, “Oh, damn it.” Looking at the white-board behind the teacher a name was there ‘________ – lunch detention’. Red penned and prominent.  
“Be quiet and pay attention then you may work it off.”  
“Fine.” She dralled out, dropped her chair to the floor and slamming her head to the desk.  
“And, Miss. _______, keeping that attitude will make it an hour after school. Now enough with the disruptions. Mr. Oxenstierna, your review on ‘April Witch’?”  
And back to the whisper conversation, except now on a piece of paper Artie had slid to her. ‘Sit up’ it said in his neat cursive. _____ did as commanded and took his pen to write a reply.  
'this is bull, Igs' Her handwriting was never as good as his. Always especial scruffy.  
'No, you finally got what you gave – a whole rubbish truck of sass.  
And don’t call me ‘Igs’.'  
'why not? u gonna cry?'  
'A. Because it’s improper and a shortening of that wretched nickname you always call me by B. No, I’m a man C. If you’re gonna write – write properly. And, finally, D. Why did you do a ‘Christmas Carol’? It isn’t even Christmas, in fact, it’s almost summer term!'  
'nah i rite the way i want also it was the last book i red'  
'Do you mean to say the last time you read a book was when we were in primary school and Miss. Brown made you read in front of the class?'  
'ye. i never really payed attention after t-'  
“Passing notes, are we?” Seriously, this dude was like a ghost.  
“Oh, come on – Igs was writing for, like, a million years longer than me and you only look when I respond?”  
“If you feel so passionate about it then Mr. Kirkland shall join you at your after school detention.”  
Beside her, Artie took a frustrated breath in and a violent breath out.  
“What? You said I could work it off, sir!”  
“I also told you that you would get an hour if you carried on misbehaving!”  
“Oh my God…” The bell cut off her annoyed moan.  
“Anyone who didn’t present their reviews will do it next lesson – now leave! And, Miss. _______, Mr. Kirkland – be back tonight or it’s another on Friday.”  
“Right, sir, you have my word!”  
“Your word is about as valued to me as a chewed up slipper.”  
“Thanks, sir, you’re great too!” ______ grabbed her bag and slipped out of the class room, Arthur following not too far behind her.  
“I cannot believe you just did that!” Artie slipped his hand into _____’s. He was still frustrated, but laughing.  
“’Your own fault – don’t misbehave in class! You must pay attention!”  
“Oh, hah hah. Come on, love, let’s get some lunch.” He took their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers.  
“Alright, Mister Romantics, we’ll go and have our moonlit dinner under the stars!~"  
“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Old submition for a writing competition where the story had to start with "T'was the night before Christmas...".


End file.
